The Accident
by chappie
Summary: A girl in the midst of an accident. Will someone be able to save her in time. And how will this accident affect both of their lives? KyoYuya
1. The Accident

A/N: Ok guys, this is my first fanfic ever! So please, bear with me... Comments and suggestions will be greatly appreciated!

She never saw it coming. It was coming straight towards her. She was lost in her own thoughts, oblivious to the shouts of those who were witnessing what was soon about to happen. When she looked up, the light was blinding her...

He noticed that something wrong was going on. People were screaming for crying out loud! What on earth was happening? Then, in an instant, he saw everything. The whole situation was simple but stupendous enough. A teenaged girl was standing in the middle of the road, ignorant of the massive truck that was fast approaching her. Whatever happened next was beyond his control. He just acted on instinct with the desire to save her life energizing his body. At that moment, the most important thing was to save her life. He ran as fast as his long legs could take him. In an instant, he was by her side. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her. Using all his strength, he pushed their bodies out of the path of the roaring truck. He then used his body to protect her fall. The friction from the fall was tearing through the fabric of his clothes, piercing his skin. He was aching all over and the last thing he saw was her lovely face cuddled up in his chest.

When Yuya opened her emerald orbs, she was astounded by the sight that greeted her. She was in the arms of a rather strong young man. She knew this by the feel of his lean musculature close to her body. Her hands were laying on his chest and she could feel his heart beating. Her gaze rested on his face and she saw that he was unconscious. She was struck by his handsome face. His clear skin, his thick lashes, his sensuous mouth. She slowly raised her hand and brushed away his long jet black bangs. It felt like silk through her fingers. The sight of the blood that then trickled down his forehead alerted her and she quickly became aware of what had just happened.

So, how was that for a beginning? I know it's short... But it's just the start! ; )


	2. The Worst Luck

**The Accident**

**Chapter 2: The Worst Luck**

Yuya Shina was indeed a very attractive 17-year-old. Her long flowing golden hair reached up to her waist and glinted each time the sun's rays touched it. Her lips were soft and the color of coral pink which gave her an innocent, appealing look. Her cheeks were almost always tainted with a rosy color. Her body was lean and had curves in all the right places. The most striking of all her features, however, were her eyes. Her deep emerald eyes held a look that said she was beyond her years, and indeed she was. The loss of her parents years ago was enough to make her tougher and more knowledgeable.

That day was possibly the worst of her life! How could one be fired and evicted from one's house in just one day? For about a year, she has been able to support herself and live a good enough life while having to attend school. But on that fateful day it seemed like the whole world was against her. She lost her part-time job at the grocery store just because of one measly complaint from a costumer. Arriving at her small apartment, who else could be waiting for her but the landlady holding her eviction's notice. Her rent was long overdue and someone else was willing to pay for her place. She was dumbfounded! How was she going to pay the rent without a job? She had no choice. She had to find another place to stay. But where could she stay? Where would she find a job? Why would all of these things happen just when she was in her last year of high school? All these thoughts were running through her head. She was too lost in these thoughts to notice that she was standing in the middle of the road, directly in the path of a speeding truck.

Then she remembered what had happened next. Finally realizing that the person underneath her was responsible for saving her life, she quickly removed herself from the comfort of his chest and was thankful that the paramedics were already preparing the stretcher.

Not knowing what to do, she followed the paramedics carrying the man into the ambulance. She had to make sure that he was okay, it was the least she could do for him.

"Are you a relative?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Yes." _Oh no! What am I doing? No, it's okay. I. should stand by him. He saved my life, after all. _

Arriving at the hospital, she waited nervously outside the emergency room._ What if something happens to him? It's all my fault! What the hell was I doing standing in the middle of the road anyway?_

After an hour, the doctor finally arrived.

"He's in a stable condition now. He just suffered a minor concussion, he would be feeling dizzy for some time but he'll be fine."

_Thank God!_ "Can I see him?"

"Are you a relative?" Once again, the inevitable question was asked.

"Uh… I'm a family friend." She lied.

"Is that so? Then sure you can see him. Just don't tire him out." And with that the doctor left.

_I can't believe I'm lying now!_ She reprimanded herself. _But I have to make sure he's fine. After that, I'll be able to leave._ She thought, opening the door of his hospital room.


	3. At the Hospital

**The Accident**

**Chapter 3: At the Hospital**

Kyo woke up with a major headache.

"Ugh, my head." he moaned. He then noticed that he was in a hospital room. Everything was such a pristine white.

_What happened?_ He quickly inspected his body for an amputated leg or something but all he found were some rather big bruises.

When the headache subsided just a little bit, he finally remembered what happened. Just as he came to the realization, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." he responded. He wondered who would be visiting, certainly not his parents, and was astounded when he saw the face of his visitor. It was the girl that he had saved! He thought it was ironic that she was perfectly fine and he was the one who ended up in the hospital.

"Hi." She seemed nervous.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Do you remember me?" She asked, uncertain.

"Sure. You were the girl standing in the middle of the road.

"I'm really really sorry!" She was obviously embarrassed. "I cause you so much trouble."

"It's okay, just don't do it again." He said.

"I promise! How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, except for this major headache I'm having." He reached up to touch his temples, but before he could even do so, he felt her fingers touching his.

"Let me." She said, turning him around, his back facing her. He was surprised by the feel of her lithe fingers on his temples. She then began massaging him, moving her fingers gently.

"Wow… that feels good." He closed his eyes.

She giggled. "Yeah, I know."

"What's your name, by the way?" He was curious.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." She quickly removed her fingers.

"Wait, don't stop." He gingerly drew her fingers back to his temples.

Yuya kept on talking, "I'm Yuya Shina, a senior from Oakfield High."

"Oh, you're still a student?" he seemed surprised.

"Yes," she meekly answered.

"Well then," he turned around so he could face her, "I'm Kyo Mibu." He offered his hand. She took it and smiled at him. His eyes were striking, a deep red that could pierce into one's soul. The pressure of his hand on hers was warm and comforting. Suddenly aware that she was staring, she quickly removed her hand and puffed his pillows, careful to hide her blushing face.

"Why don't you lie down, it will help ease your headache."

"Thanks," he complied, slightly amused.

"What were you up to anyway?" he suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?"

"What were you doing standing in the middle of the road?"

"Oh, that!" She was blushing uncontrollably now. "I was just preoccupied with a lot of things." _Did I just use the pathetic word 'preoccupied' for explaining my almost suicidal act? Where has my rational thinking gone to?_

She knew Kyo wouldn't believe her, but he didn't insist on the truth. Yuya was grateful for that, even though she knew he had a right to know what happened, he saved her life after all. She just had to make it up to him.

"Thank you so much for saving my life, Kyo."

He liked the way his name sounded from her lips. _Why is it that in some way I feel she's someone special?_

"You're welcome. Ugh- my head…" he laid back against the pillow.

"I should probably go, you need your rest." She was already heading towards the door when he called.

"Yuya?"

She didn't know why but she felt her heart beat faster.

"Yes?" She turned her gaze back to him.

He was looking directly at her and, with their eyes gazing at each other, he asked, "Would you come by again tomorrow?" His face was very serious and his tone was barely audible - as if it was hard for him to ask her.

"Uh… sure." Yuya was confused by the sudden change of his mood.

When he had nothing more to say, Yuya bid goodbye, opened the door and left.

A/N: Thanks for my first reviews ever! Ok, so the guy's Kyo, I just made him a little more amiable than usual. I can't stand his haughtiness at times. Yes, I'll be including Sasuke later in the story, along with Yukimura, of course.


	4. The Favor

**The Accident**

**Chapter 4: The Favor**

When Yuya left, Kyo was surprised with what he just did. He was always able to look out for himself, why did he ever ask her to come again? And what if she was just forced to do so because of the incident which left her indebted to him. He could swear he saw her blush earlier. Could it have meant something deeper or just embarrassment? Probably the latter. Thoughts of her kept intruding his mind for the rest of the night. How a girl whom he just met caused this much fascination, he did not know. All he knew was that the promise of her coming made him look forward to the day to come.

It was still early the next day when Yuya woke to get ready for school. She wanted very much to visit Kyo already, but since she still had to go to school, she just settled on the prospect of meeting him later. The thought of having a young man made her giddy, like being back in elementary when she was gushing over her crush that time. All her worries were forgotten for the meantime. While the hours in school fled past, she was in a bubble of happiness.

Dismissal time finally came and she was looking forward to meeting Kyo again so soon. She was thoughtful enough to bring some fruits for him. She entered the hospital and went directly to his room. She cautiously opened the door, not wanting to startle him. She found him snug on his bed, seemingly asleep. She doubted this however, when his eyes instantly fluttered open upon her entrance.

"Did I wake you up?" her voice merely a whisper.

"Not at all, I always sleep lightly," he assured her.

"Here, I brought you some fruits," she placed the basket on the bedside table.

"Thanks."

"Would you like an apple? I'll slice it for you." Yuya offered.

"Yes, that would be nice. Thanks for coming," Kyo smiled. He certainly looked different when he smiled, like he was another person. Yuya decided that instant that she should make him smile next time, if there was even a next time. She certainly hoped this wasn't their last meeting.

"I have nothing to do anyway. I'm free from my part time job at the moment," Yuya finally responded.

Kyo was impressed, "You already have a job? How can you balance it with your school work?"

Yuya was used to this question already, so she answered in a way that explained everything, "Well, I live on my own now. My parents died when I was young and since then my grandmother's been taking care of me. However, she died of old age just last year and from then on, I lived on my own. I was old enough anyway and all I needed was a job, so I got one at the local grocery store."

He was astounded by her sense of independence. "Really? You're just seventeen, aren't you?"

"Yes," she answered meekly. A question suddenly came to Yuya, and she couldn't help but ask: "Do you still study?"

"I'm currently taking business management in Oakfield University, my father expects me to follow his footsteps," Kyo answered indifferently. He really wasn't keen on talking about his father.

Yuya was pondering on their age difference when Kyo added, "I'm 23 years old, just so you'd know." He was smiling again. Actually, Kyo was smirking, Yuya just didn't know better. He knew she'd wonder about his age and he just couldn't help teasing her.

Yuya was flustered, she knew six years wasn't that much, but it still made a lot of difference. However, she kept calm and asked instead, "So, Kyo, when will you be released from the hospital?"

"The doctor said I can leave tomorrow." Kyo glanced at her. He was silent. She kept busy with the apple. Then he spoke, "Yuya?"

Knowing that this was another favor, Yuya acknowledged it.

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow afternoon? Just think that it's my way of thanking you for keeping me company." He looked uncertain of himself. Yuya thought it was pleasant surprise. Here she was thinking that they wouldn't see much of each other anymore, and then he goes and asks her out. It looked like fate was on her side.

"That would be nice." Yuya answered Kyo.

* * *

A/N: Looks like Kyo and Yuya are getting to know each other but Yuya still has her own problems to face… 


	5. Predicament

Kyo was surrounded by pitch darkness. He was running, running as fast as he can. Someone was following him closely, easily gaining in on him. Kyo looked back but couldn't see the stranger's face. Summoning his strength, Kyo ran faster. But before he even realized it, he was swung around and was now face to face with his pursuer. What he saw shocked him. It was his own face, his own striking red eyes; but it was another man entirely. This man did not have Kyo's jet-black hair but had red long flowing hair and was wearing an expression of pure menace. Then, as Kyo was staring at this man, everything turned into an awful red the shade of blood. Indeed it was blood, and Kyo found himself drowning in it.

Kyo jerked up from his bed, perspiration dripping down his face. Thank God it was only a dream. But it felt so real, Kyo thought the man in his dream really existed. It was the same dream each night for the past week. Was Kyo's subconscious trying to tell him something? Trying to push the dream from his mind, Kyo prepared himself for his date with Yuya.

Yuya, on the other hand, was brimming with excitement. She busily prepared herself and walked out of her apartment without noticing the eviction note at her door.

Yuya arrived at the café just in time. Kyo was already sitting at one of the tables outside.

"Hi Kyo!" Yuya greeted cheerfully.

Kyo looked up at the sound of Yuya's voice and was struck by her beauty. She was wearing a simple green dress, which matched her emerald eyes and showed the womanly curves of her body. She wore her golden hair down and it glistened with her every movement. Kyo noted that her smile was simply amazing. All thoughts of the dream that he had had earlier was pushed out of his mind. Kyo realized he was staring and answere Yuya's greeting with a compliment.

"You look beautiful." He said simply, eyes still on her. Yuya immediately blushed and he noted how it made her look even more beautiful.

"Thank you, are you feeling fine already?" Yuya asked as she took her seat.

"Better than ever. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't feel this good."

"Oh, it was nothing." Yuya replied.

They were so at ease with each other that they were able to share their stories with each other. Yuya shared how it felt to lose her parents at an early age. Actually, Yuya did most of the sharing and Kyo just patiently listened.

"Doesn't life get too much to bear with at times?" Kyo asked.

Yuya suddenly remembered her current predicament. She still hasn't found a job and she needed to pay the rent badly. "Umm… I can manage." Yuya answered half-heartedly.

Kyo noticed her hesitation and couldn't help feeling concern. "Things aren't going so well lately, are they?" He asked.

Yuya was surprised by Kyo's perception of her worries. She didn't want Kyo to know the difficulty of her situation. "Oh, don't worry about me. It's not like I've never had problems before."

Kyo felt that Yuya didn't want to tell him something, but he let it go. "Then, let me take you home? At least I'm sure you get home safe." He offered his hand.

Yuya took his hand. "Then let's go!" She said with a smile. Kyo didn't let go of her hand until they reached her apartment. It was bound to be the perfect date, but alas, it seemed like fate had something else in store for Yuya. When they reached her door, they found her landlady waiting rather impatiently. Yuya approached her, asking, "What's the matter?"

Her landlady seemed to explode at the question. "What's the matter! Young lady, I'm sure you're perfectly aware that your rent is much overdue. I'm sorry to say this, but you have to pack your things and leave right now. Someone else is willing to pay for the apartment. You need to be gone by tomorrow!" And with that, she departed.

Yuya was shocked. She didn't know what to do anymore. Tears sprung in her eyes, flowing down uncontrollably. Her knees seemed to wobble and she collapsed to the floor. Kyo acted in time, catching Yuya as she sobbed. He could do nothing but hold her as she cried. Yuya clung to him and could only cry harder. They stayed that way for some time until Yuya was able to calm down. When she finally stopped crying, Kyo got his handkerchief and wiped her tears for her. He spoke first.

"Don't worry about it, Yuya. I'll take care of everything. First, you need to pack your bags, as your landlady told you." He told her gently, carefully bringing her to her feet.

"Pack my things?… O-okay." Yuya acted as if she was in a trance, as if everything was just a dream. She fumbled in her bag for her key. Her hands were shaking as she opened the door to her apartment. Yuya went directly to her bedroom and Kyo followed close behind. She got the biggest bag she could find and started filling it up with her things. Kyo helped her pack it all up and carried it for her. When they were ready to leave, she took one final look at her home and closed the door.

When they were already out on the street, Kyo hailed a cab for them. He ushered Yuya in and gave the driver an address. Yuya could only ask, "Where are we going?" "You'll see," was all Kyo would reply.

When they arrived at their destination, Yuya looked up to see and expensive looking apartment complex. Again, Kyo took hold of her hand and led her to the entrance hall. They went straight to the elevator and he pressed the 5th floor button. "We're headed for the top floor." Kyo told her. Yuya didn't know what to think. All she knew was that she trusted Kyo completely. And wherever he was taking her, she knew she was safe with him.

The elevator opened and she saw that the whole fifth floor was converted into a comfortable home. The masculinity was evident in the leather chairs and the liquor bar. It was a bachelor's pad.

Yuya looked at Kyo and he was smiling back at her, gazing into her eyes. Yuya couldn't help but be intrigued by his startling red eyes.

"Welcome to my home." Kyo said.

Yuya's eyes could only widen in reply.


	6. Living Arrangements

A/N: Hello everyone! How do you guys like the story so far? I'm planning to include another character soon, watch out for him…

"What!" It was as if Yuya just resurfaced from her trance. Her earlier downcast eyes were now wide with shock, not to mention disbelief.

"What are we doing here?" Kyo smirked at Yuya's sudden outburst.

"Well, I figured you needed a place to stay, so I took you here for the meantime. Don't worry, I have a guestroom." Kyo tried to keep his smirk from widening.

"It's not that I'm worried about. Don't you think it's inappropriate? God, there's only the two of us here!" Her voice was rising each second and her face was turning a deep shade of red. She really couldn't imagine the incredulity of their situation; of her situation.

Kyo was amused with her reaction. Did she really think he was going to do something to her? "Relax! You can trust me," was all Kyo could say to calm her.

Yuya was struck by what Kyo said, knowing that it was the truth. In spite of everything, she still trusted him. Yuya calmed down a bit. "Yeah, I know. Sorry, I guess I was shocked, that's all." She stifled a yawn.

Kyo realized it was already a late night. "I guess you need to rest already. The guest room is over there to the right. Try to get comfortable, ok?" Kyo was still concerned about her. Yuya was touched and smiled to reassure him, "I'll be fine."

Kyo smiled back, it felt good to have her near. He then bid her good night and went to his room.

Yuya then went to the room Kyo pointed out to her and unpacked her things. Then wanting to relax her exhausted body, she prepared for a bath. Submerging in the tub, she was finally left to her own thoughts.

_I can't believe he welcomed me into his home. _Yuya couldn't help blushing as she thought of the days ahead she was going to spend in Kyo's home. _It's like we're already married or something. _Yuya reprimanded herself for such thoughts. _Stop thinking about that! He's just helping you out, that's all. _She sobered up at the thought of the problems ahead. _No, I won't feel sorry for myself! I'll start finding a new job tomorrow and if I'm lucky I'll still be able to move to a better apartment._ With that final encouraging thought, Yuya got out of the tub and put on her pajamas. She then went to bed, immediately falling into a deep sleep.

Kyo, on the other hand, was having trouble sleeping again.

It was the same dream each time. The endless darkness, the chase, and he could never ever forget those evil red eyes. Every time he was to be engulfed by the blood, he would then wake up. "When is this ever going to end?" Kyo could only blurt out loud.

Yuya woke up early the next day to prepare breakfast. She was humming a tune while flipping the pancakes when Kyo entered the kitchen. He quietly watched Yuya.

Damn! She's really beautiful in the morning. Her rosy cheeks, her plump lips… Oh hell, what am I thinking! It's too early for such thoughts.

"Good morning." Kyo greeted casually.

Yuya turned around, surprised. "Kyo! I didn't notice you there. Good morning to you too." She then put the food on the table.

"Breakfast looks good, but you didn't have to bother."

"Oh, I don't mind. It's the least I can do for you, letting me stay here and all." She smiled at him.

I can get used to that smile everyday. Whoa! Where did that thought come from? I'm starting to get attached to her…

"So, what are you planning to do today?" Kyo asked, taking a bite of his pancake.

Yuya took a seat opposite him. "Well, I really have to find a part-time job. After that, I think I'll be able to work things out. I don't want to bother you too much by over welcoming my stay."

"Stay as long as you like. I could get used to having you around."_ Did he really just say that out loud?_

Yuya blushed at Kyo's remark. Kyo thought she looked lovely each time she blushed. Kyo then finished his breakfast. "I need to get to class. See you later, Yuya."

"See you later, Kyo." Yuya could only whisper in return.

It was a lot harder to find a job than Yuya thought. Few establishments accepted students nowadays; and she was unsuccessful every time she applied. This only helped to dampen her mood. She was cycling back to Ken's apartment when a cat suddenly jumped by her path. Started by this, Yuya lost control of her bike and crashed in the alley just by the apartment complex. She ended up hurting her ankle. Yuya lay on the concrete floor and moaned in pain.

Clutching her pained ankle, Yuya tried to stand up. Leaving her bike by the alley, she limped towards the apartment. By the time she got to Ken's floor, she was already exhausted. As she opened the door, she could take no more and collapsed to the floor. Ken arrived only minutes later, finding Yuya on the floor. He quickly dropped his things and went to her.

"Yuya, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Panic was rising in his voice.

Yuya slowly opened her eyes and answered faintly, "I think I broke my ankle."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Kyo then carried her to her room, his arms supporting her back and legs. Yuya could only snuggle up in Kyo's chest, thinking how warm he was.

She feels so good in my arms right now. I wish I could hold on to her forever… Forever? Damn, I've really got it bad this time. Kyo was certainly confused with his emotions. Emotions he'd never felt before.

Upon entering Yuya's room, Kyo laid her on the bed. He made sure that she was comfortable by placing her injured ankle on a pillow.

Yuya passed out and was unconscious for a while. All that time, Kyo watched over her, bandaging her ankle and making sure she was okay. It wasn't until in the middle of the night that Yuya woke up. Kyo fell asleep at her bedside.

Yuya fluttered her eyes open and was greeted by the sight of Kyo's peacefully sleeping face. She was overwhelmed by a feeling she can't possibly describe. It was altogether a wonderful and fascinating feeling. I can't believe he's still by my side. He must really care for me. Yuya's heart swelled at the thought.

She slowly lifted her slender fingers to his face. Stroking his cheek gently, all she could say was: "Thank you." She then blissfully returned to her deep slumber.

When Yuya woke the next morning, she immediately felt the pain centered on her right ankle. She also noticed the person by her bedside. His jet-black hair tumbled carelessly down his forehead. His eyes gazed upon her. A somewhat devilish smile lightened up his face.

"Good morning, Yuya. Is your sprain still hurting?"

Yuya could only smile sheepishly, touched by his concern.

"No, it's not that much of a sprain. I bet I'll be able to stand up easily." To prove what she'd just said, Yuya got out of the bed, standing up slowly. "See, it doesn't hurt at all." Unfortunately, her ankle chose that moment to ache all over and she stifled a moan, falling back on the bed.

One of Kyo's eyebrows shot up. He was grinning at her. "Looks like you'll be needing this," he said, handing her a crutch.

The look on Yuya's face was of complete disgust. "A crutch? Oh puh-lease!" She couldn't help rolling her eyes.

Kyo chuckled. "Then please tell me how on earth you'll be able to walk without this?"

A little something like indignation passes Yuya's face, but it swiftly went away. After everything Kyo had done for her, she should at least be grateful.

Kyo could swear he heard Yuya murmur something. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"I said…" her words were barely audible.

Kyo stood close to her, staring at her emerald eyes. He held her chin gently so he could look at her closely. His voice was ever so gentle. "What were you saying?"

He could see the emotion in her eyes. Her fingers caressed his cheek. She then slowly opened her mouth… "Thank you."

Kyo didn't know what got into him. All he knew was at that moment, she was the most beautiful girl in the world. A feeling he couldn't describe filled his chest, warming him all over. Giving way to his emotions, he pulled her gently to him and brought his arms around her petite body. As the scent of her intoxicated him, a lone thought passed through Kyo's mind.

Could this be love?


	7. New Acquaintances

A/N: Chapter 7 is here! I can't help being a romantic and mushy girl. Does it show?

It wasn't long before Yuya's ankle fully healed and she was able to walk again. That time however, only prolonged her stay in Kyo's apartment, much to his delight.

Yuya woke up early one morning to prepare breakfast. She slowly made her way to the kitchen. However, as she passed the living room, an unknown stranger who suddenly appeared in front of her caused her to scream out loud.

Everything that followed seemed to happen in a flash. Kyo was instantly by her side. The lights were turned on. A very suspicious looking man was then found standing in the middle of the room. He was grinning widely.

"Benitora! Don't just barge in like that, it's not your house anyway." Kyo reprimanded him.

"Hey, Kyo!" Benitora greeted enthusiastically, making his way to Kyo. "Aren't you happy to see me?" Kyo didn't answer him. Finally, he took notice of Yuya. Yuya felt his eyes roam over her. She was uncomfortable under his lazy gaze. The grin on his face got bigger, if that was even possible. "It seems like you finally got your girl."

Yuya, as expected, flushed at this comment. But still, she couldn't get her eyes off this man. He was a very odd character indeed. He wore a bandana that almost covered his whole head of hair. He was somewhat handsome and looked a little younger than Kyo. His eyes crinkled every time he smiled. He emanated the happy-go-lucky vibe. It was as if he didn't have a care in the world. His choice of clothing was rather impractical. His well-toned arms were exposed in a sleeveless, tight fitting black leather shirt. His jeans were baggy, and were so low that it showed a hint of his boxers. There was even something that closely resembled a heavy chain round his neck.

Benitora strode towards Yuya. He then leaned forward, peering at her as if in curiosity. He was too close for Yuya's comfort.

"So, are you really Kyo's girlfriend?" He asked as one of his eyebrows shot up.

Kyo broke the silence. "Benitora, stop it! Yuya is not my girlfriend; and keep your distance. You're freaking her out."

Benitora held up his hands in mock surrender. "Hey bud, I was just joking around, okay? For crying out loud! Since when did you become so high-strung?"

Kyo's eyes inadvertently turned to Yuya's direction. Yuya didn't notice this, but Benitora did. Comprehension dawned on his face. "Oh! I see…" He then motioned towards the kitchen. "So, what's for breakfast?"

When he was out of earshot, Yuya turned to Kyo. "Is he a friend of yours?" She was somewhat amused. For her, Benitora and Kyo seemed like an unlikely pair.

Kyo was used to her reaction. He and Benitora were as different as can be. People usually have a hard time believing they were even acquainted. "Actually, he's my closest friend. It looks like he'll be staying here for a while." Kyo then gestured to the big duffel bag on the floor. "Don't worry, he won't be much of a bother."

Yuya doubted it, but assented to the idea. It wasn't her home anyways. "I'll go make breakfast." She went back to her regular schedule, amidst the slight disturbance.

Kyo was very much relieved. Benitora was too much to handle at times. "I'll have to prepare for class." Kyo hesitated a moment before asking, "Can you handle him for a moment?"

Yuya was undaunted. "Of course I can."

When Yuya entered the kitchen, Benitora was sitting on one of the chairs, his feet on the table and his arms behind his head.

Yuya made a beeline for the kitchen counter, ill at ease for conversation. Benitora, however, wasn't taking the hint and approached her.

_What does he want now? _Yuya thought exasperatedly as she faced him.

Benitora gave her a friendly smile. "Sorry about earlier, I just wanted to tease Kyo. It's really nice to meet you, Yuya." He said as he raised his hand.

Yuya looked at him uncertainly. Who could blame her? One minute he was rude, the next he was apologizing. Still, Yuya felt like she could trust him. He was Kyo's best friend after all. She took his offered hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you too. I hope we'll be able to get along."

Benitora looked real pleased, "I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

Kyo then entered the kitchen wearing a dark blue turtleneck sweater and black pants. Yuya immediately let go of Benitora's hand, but not before Kyo was able to see it. Yuya then gave her full attention to cooking. A big grin was plastered on Benitora's face as he went back to his seat.

Kyo chose to initiate conversation. "So, how long are you planning to stay, Benitora?" He asked casually.

Benitora averted his gaze from Yuya's back to look at Kyo. "I don't know, maybe I'll stay for two months or so." Kyo didn't respond. He was busy thinking how he'll be able to bear with Benitora's antics for two months or even longer.

Yuya quickly finished with the cooking and gave them their plates. She then took her seat and quietly began to eat.

"So, miss Yuya, how long have you been staying here?"

Kyo was immediately suspicious. _Since when has Benitora been addressing a girl like that? Why can't he keep his eyes off her?_ Kyo decided to have a talk with Benitora later to clear things up.

Yuya didn't notice Kyo's uneasiness. "Well, I think it's been a week since I've been kicked out of my apartment. It's a good thing Kyo was there for me." Yuya smiled gratefully at Kyo.

Benitora seemed to understand. "I know the feeling. I had my fair share of homelessness."

Yuya really liked this side of Benitora's attitude.

Kyo was agitated. _Why is Benitora being so nice to her? I've got to find out what his intentions are._ He coughed a little. He got both Benitora and Yuya's attention. "Yuya, won't you be late for your class? Don't worry, we'll clean up here."

"Clean up?" Benitora wailed. Kyo gave him a stern look.

"Right… I love cleaning up!" Benitora started gathering the empty plates.

"Thanks! I barely have time left." Yuya dashed to her room.

Kyo and Benitora were cleaning up in silence. It was only when Yuya said her goodbyes and shut the door did Kyo break it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kyo's voice reverberated throughout the kitchen.

"Washing the dishes." Benitora replied nonchalantly without even looking at Kyo.

Kyo's temper was flaring. "I'm not joking!"

"Ok! Ok!" _Man! He should see himself when he's angry. He looks downright scary!_

Kyo was finally able to calm down. He stared hard at his so called "best friend". "What's the _real_ reason for your coming here?" Kyo asked tentatively.

Benitora finally gave in. "I've gotten myself into really deep trouble this time." He confessed as he dropped to a chair, his head on his hands.

_I knew it!_ Kyo thought to himself. "What happened?" Kyo's tone was harsher than he intended.

"I'm really not sure what it is they want. I think it's because I know too much. Don't worry, I'll handle it." Benitora's answer was as vague as can be. It was obvious he didn't want Kyo to get involved.

"You'd better." Kyo was fed up with Benitora's capricious ways. Still, there was something else Kyo wanted to talk about.

"What about Yuya?"

"What about her?" Benitora's face was impassive, but Kyo knew better than to fall for his act.

"Dammit! You know what I'm talking about! Why is it that you treat her differently from your other girls?"

Benitora was unfazed by Kyo's outburst. He had a big knowing smile on his face. "Well, I have to admit, she's different from the ones I've met before."

Kyo felt a little bit of dread settling at his stomach. He knew where this conversation was leading. "So, do you like her?"

Benitora was taking his time to answer, obviously trying to make Kyo squirm. "She's interesting; but I won't take my intentions any further. I don't want to bash heads with you over a girl. I know you have the hots for her. It's so obvious!" Benitora was laughing out loud.

Kyo was a little irritated, but was thankful that Benitora understood. The last thing he wanted was to fight with Benitora over a girl.

Yuya decided that she needed to get a move-on in her life. She definitely couldn't stay with Kyo any longer, even though he was an accommodating host. She really didn't want to be a bother anymore. So, after school, she went out to go find a job. She was walking around town and lightened up at the first sign of a job –a WANTED ad. The said ad was posted on the glass window of a café. "WANTED: HELPER"

"Helper?" Yuya was hesitant. "Well, I'm desperate!" She pushed open the door and determinedly went inside.

The café was petite, but it looked efficient enough. The few round tables scattered around were clean and the floor tiles were shiny. The café sold pastries and delicacies at affordable prices and the cakes displayed looked absolutely sumptuous. Yuya looked around. There were a few people present, mostly from the university. It seemed like the only person she could approach was the _kid_ standing behind the counter, his back facing her. Yuya suddenly got nervous. _Why on earth am I worried about a kid?_ She thought disdainfully. She found her voice, "Excuse me?" The kid turned around. Yuya was stunned._ Now I know why._

The supposed kid was a boy, but he seemed to look older. Weirdly enough, his hair, which was cropped short, was silver-white. Yuya was curious about it but decided to refrain from asking. What most caught her attention were his eyes which held a piercing glare. Yuya immediately knew there was more to him than what meets the eye. She decided then and there never to mess with this _kid._

The kid slowly looked her up and down. Yuya thought he would ignore her, but so far, she got his attention.

"What do you want?" He asked impassively.

"I came to inquire about the ad." Yuya replied steadily.

He didn't respond, instead he went into the back room. Yuya just stood there, waiting.

When he returned a moment later, an older man was with him. This man looked just a little older than Kyo. Yuya immediately noticed his effeminate look. His body was lean enough with few traces of masculinity. His jet black hair reached his shoulders and was rather odd with the ends fixed upwards. His bangs, on the other hand, were quite becoming. His thin supple lips were showing a bright white smile. His eyes, found under delicate eyebrows, were a clear aquamarine blue.

Yuya was definitely struck with his appealing charm.

He held out a hand to her. "Hello! I'm the owner of this café, call me Yukimura."

Yuya, embarrassed for she was staring, took his hand. "Good day, Mr. Yukimura. I'm Yuya Shina and I came here to apply for the job."

Yukimura laughed, "Pleased don't add the 'Mr.' anymore, it makes me feel old. Please take a seat."

Yuya sat down at one of the vinyl stools by the counter.

Yukimura looked at her with calm and calculating eyes. Yuya suddenly became conscious of her school uniform, giving away the fact that she was still a student. "So, are you new to this kind of job?"

"Not really, I've been working for some time now. I've encountered countless jobs."

Yukimura slightly raised one eyebrow. "Oh? But don't your parents support you? Judging by your uniform, you're still in high school, right?"

Yuya hesitated a little before answering, "I live on my own now. My parents died a few years ago."

_Looks like this is one tough girl._ Yukimura decided to give her a chance. "Ok, it's enough that you have experience. Basically, all you need to do is help Sasuke with the costumers." Yukimura pointed to the kid beside him. "You also get to be in charge of the cash register. Just come directly to the shop after your class. This place only opens up in the afternoons anyway. All I expect from you is to be responsible and honest. Ok?"

Yuya couldn't believe her luck. She bowed her head in gratitude, "Thank you so much!"

Yukimura gave her another warm smile. "You can start tomorrow. You may go now, but first, take this." He handed her a small package containing a piece of cake.

Yuya gratefully accepted the gift, smiled at both of them and then walked out the door.

Sasuke was leaning by the wall, looking outright skeptical. "You trust her too easily." He said derisively, carefully eyeing Yukimura.

Yukimura watched Yuya's retreating back. "Yes, and she is very much interesting."


	8. Confessions of the heart

A/N: This update is definitely long overdue. Please forgive me! Anyways, on with the story...

Yuya was so elated, she was practically skipping on the way home. Home. At the thought of the word, she came to a halt. _Since when have I thought of Kyo's place as home? I have to find my own place soon or I'll just get attached to him._

She slowly opened the door with the key Kyo gave her. _He's too good to me. I can't believe he even trusted me with a key._

The apartment was in complete darkness.

"Anyone home?" Yuya called out. She was about to switch on the lights when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

The man breathed Yuya's name. She barely recognized his voice.

"Benitora?" she was astonished. She was still locked in his embrace.

"Please... let go." She pleaded, not knowing what else to say. Finally getting out of his reverie, he quickly released Yuya and groped for the light switch. He was really pleased with himself when he saw that Yuya's cheeks were flushed.

He finally found the courage to speak. Yuya noticed that his voice was gentle, so much different from his usual loud tone.

"Yuya, I just want you to know that I care for you a lot." At a loss for more words, he lifted his fingers to her face and with one last caress, he went out the door.

Yuya was dumbstruck. She didn't know what to think of what Benitora had just said. Worse, she didn't want to find out what it really meant. Still, she couldn't forget the heat of his body close to hers. His hands caressing her back. Out of the blue, she thought of Kyo. The feelings he elicited from her.

Could it be possible that she was attracted to them both?

Kyo's arrival minutes later put a halt to all her thoughts. Yuya greeted him at the door. "Good evening, Kyo. How was your day?"

Kyo was tired but exhaustion was wiped away by the sight of her face. "It was fine. We just had much to do, with finals coming and all."

She gave him an understanding smile. "I know the feeling." She then led him to the couch and sat him there. She took of his shoes then gave him his slippers. She then sat next to him and turned him around so she was facing his back.

Kyo was amused, "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I'm going to help you out."

A second later, he felt Yuya's fingers on his temples. He let out a sigh. "How could I ever forget about your massage?"

Yuya smiled, "If I remember correctly, the first time I gave you a massage was when you were at the hospital." Her nimble hands then moved to his shoulders, then his back. Her fingers were working their way through the tension on his back, relieving away the stress he had to endure that day.

Kyo closed his eyes, "You're really good, you know that?"

Yuya chuckled, "Of course."

When she was finished, he then faced her, asking pleasantly, "So, how was your day?"

Yuya grabbed his hands in excitement. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I finally got a job!" she exlaimed, "It's in this coffee shop and my boss was really nice. He was really gracious and he accepted me immediately. Not only that, he was so handsome..."

"Handsome?" Kyo reapeated. Yuya didn't notice his eyes darken.

"Yes, handsome! He had jet black silky hair, his complexion was perfect and- " Yuya stopped abruptly when she noticed that Kyo wasn't smiling anymore.

"Kyo?" Yuya's questioning eyes gazed into his red orbs.

He didn't seem to notice her. To get his attention, she slowly raised her hand and lightly touched his cheek. His eyes immediately lost it's dark gaze, instead he was staring at her with longing and something else she couldn't decipher. He rested his hands on hers, and before she could even react, he had held her in a tight hug. She was surprised but couldn't help thinking how good it felt to be in his arms. They stayed that way for some time before he finally released her. He then leaned close to her as if to kiss her. She knew what was coming, but was unwilling to stop him. It came as a realization to her that she wanted this as much as he did.

Yuya tilted her head and closed her eyes, waiting for the gentle pressure of his lips on hers. When they kissed, she was brought to a whole new level of emotions. She felt lightheaded and her heart was beating rapidly. She could feel his hand on the nape of her neck, holding her close. His other hand caressing her back. Both of them were exploring and tasting at first. Then Kyo deepened the kiss, bringing her closer. Yuya never wanted it to end.

Through the kiss, Kyo and Yuya's feelings for each other were exposed. No words needed to be spoken after both had felt their mere friendship evolve into a more stronger, deeper bond. They had never been so sure of anything else.

They loved each other. They belonged together.


	9. Despair

A/N: Looks like Kyo and Yuya finally got together. Poor benitora... (aww...)

Benitora, upon his return could not help but notice the change between Kyo and Yuya. They would steal glances at each other and would touch each other a lot more than usual. Yuya's face was more lovelier as she wore a constant smile and her once pale face would at times be accentuated with a blush or so. The change in Kyo was subtle but still noticeable. He would come home earlier and was in a unusually good mood. Love was definitely in the air.

Benitora knew he had lost all his chances of ever being with Yuya. Indeed, he told Kyo that he would not pursue her; but still, he couldn't help but take a chance. He only ended up disappointed for Yuya had no intention of reciprocating his feelings. His once hopeful heart was now broken. For him, Yuya was very special and he would have liked to be more than just her friend. The situation was impossible however, for she loved someone else. Not just someone else, but his best friend, Kyo. He knew the lonely life that Kyo had to endure. Benitora just consoled himself with the fact that Kyo had found his happiness at last.

Heartbreak is never an easy thing to deal with. Such was the case with Benitora. It didn't help that he was constantly seeing Kyo and Yuya being sweet and all that stuff. He just had to get away.

"Kyo, thanks for everything. I need to go now." They were alone in the living room. Yuya was not at home. Benitora wanted it to be that way. He couldn't bear to say goodbye to her.

"I know, and it's you I should be thanking." Even though they never talked about it, Kyo knew how Benitora felt.

"Don't mention it. Just take good care of her, okay?" Benitora's voice was a littly shaky.

"I will." Kyo promised. They would have hugged, but Benitora knew that Kyo was a little touchy when it comes to displays of affection.

Benitora swung his duffel bag over his shoulder and with one last wave was out of the door.

"Here's your change, sir." Yuya said as she handed the said costumer his change. It has been a few days since she started on her new job. She was wearing a white button down shirt tucked in black chinos and a small black apron was tied at her waist. It was the uniform required by Yukimura. He kept to his office most of the time. He would come out at times to manage things. Yuya liked his company and enjoyed their talks whenever nothing much was happening at the cafe. Sasuke, on the other hand, seldomed talked and would only give her orders like "That man needs coffee" and things like that. At first, Yuya was offended by his condescending manner, but soon she realized that it was just his way of dealing with people. It seemed like he was only comfortable when he was around Yukimira. Yuya also noticed that he was a gentleman after all for he would always do the hard work around the cafe, never leaving her with too much to do.

When Kyo was not busy, he would drop by around closing time and walk Yuya home. On that day however, he was nowhere to be found.Yuya checked her cell phone, finding a text message sent earlier by Kyo.

_Looks like he's busy._ Yuya thought to herself after reading the message. After helping out with closing the cafe, she then said goodbye to Yukimura and Sasuke, eager to get home.

_Home. _It's been a long time since she was able to feel truly at home. With Kyo, she had finally found the home she'd been waiting for. Kyo was the only man, the only person she would ever need.

Yuya indulged herself with images of Kyo but was broken out of her reverie when she felt someone's presence in the darkness. Getting nervous, she started to run but her attempt was futile. Before she could even get far, a steel grip held her in place. She then felt a crushing blow to her ribs and she came rushing to the ground.

Kyo was getting worried. It was well past midnight and Yuya still wasn't around. She always indicated the time of her arrival. A note on the fridge would have been enough but there was nothing. She didn't even call. Kyo felt something like dread settle in his stomach. His instincts told him that something was definitely wrong. He paced around his room, the carpet suffering from his frantic pace.

Minutes passed and just before he thought he was going to be insane, the doorbell rang. Kyo dashed out of his room, crossed the living room and opened the door.

A package was waiting for him on the floor. Kyo looked at the length of the corridor but found no one. He took the package, holding it as if it held a bomb. He slowly closed the door and trudged to the sofa. He opened the package with slightly trembling fingers. Inside was a lock of Yuya's golden hair amidst some cloth dribbled with blood.

"No!" was his bloodcurling scream.

When Yuya regained consciousness, the first thing that greeted her was a sharp feeling of pain on her left side. She gingerly touched that area of her body. As she winced in pain, she felt the viscous liquid in her hands. The smell was oddly familiar. It was blood. Her own blood. They had cut her while she was unconscious! It wasn't enough that they'd broken some of her ribs, they had to go on and cut her. She was even left bleeding.

_Oh God, are they going to leave me here 'til I bleed to death?_

The thought filled her with terror. She panicked. She tried to grope around but it was useless. It was too dark in the cell that they have kept her. There wasn't even a crack of light anywhere.

Nothing but darkness. Then a burst of light so bright, Yuya was blinded by it. She shielded her eyes but could only discern the silhouette of the man.

"What do you want with me?" Yuya had the courage to ask out loud.

"Fix her." He ordered brusquely, ignoring her question. Just two simple words then he was gone. Another man then shuffled into the cell, bringing a kit with him. He quickly tended to her wounds, bandaging her efficiently. It only took him a few minutes to get the job done, then he left hurriedly. He didn't even say a single word to her.

Though the panic from the possibility of dying was gone from her chest, it was only replaced by sheer hopelessness and desperation. She had no idea whatsoever what they were planning to do with her. How long were they going to keep her locked in that dark putrid cell? How would she survive? They haven't even given her anything to eat or drink. She tried pounding on the door but it was made of heavily built steel. She was sure her hands would bleed if she continued doing so. Slowly slipping down to the floor, she wept. Tears endlessly streamed down her face.

"Kyo, I need you." Was her anguished whisper as she closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep on the cold hard floor.


	10. Losing Him

A/N: Forgive me! It's been forever since I've last updated. School is just so stressful these days. I do hope you guys are still hanging in there… Thanks a lot for the reviews! Yah, I know I went too fast at some parts… I'll try to make up for it…

"Where am I?" Kyo asked out loud, though it was futile since there was no one else present in the dark abyss.

"In your subconscious, idiot," someone answered for him.

Startled by the voice, Kyo turned around. As astounding as it may seem, the voice belonged to _him._ The man in Kyo's dream.

"You?" Kyo couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it.

The man, who was a replica of Kyo, smirked. "Yes, me, your other self."

"My other self?" Kyo repeated. Even coming from his own mouth, it sounded incredulous. "Is this another dream?"

"Do you not remember your past?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I know who I am-"

"I don't want to hear your story!" The man hollered. His eyes were glittering menacingly. Kyo was disconcerted with the man's red eyes. Yes, it was the same color as his, but somehow, there was something evil about it.

When Kyo was silent, he continued, "I am Demon Eyes Kyo."

"But I am Kyo!" Kyo blurted out.

Demon Eyes Kyo unsheathed his sword and pointed it straight to Kyo's heart. "Silence! You will listen to what I will say."

Kyo bit his lip and listened. The samurai lowered his sword and spoke. "I am Demon Eyes Kyo. I came from another time, or you could say, another world. I am a famed swordsman and I have killed many, though I was punished for it. A priestess named Sakuya entrapped me into this body and created an alter-ego. He was named Kyo Mibu. He was then born into the future. This future. For some reason, however, the spell was broken. Now, the time has come for my return."

Kyo felt something sink deep inside his gut when the samurai mentioned the word 'return'.

They were silent for a while. Kyo was having a hard time accepting what he had just heard.

"How do you suppose are you going to do that?" He asked with finality, as if he knew what the samurai's answer was going to be.

Demon Eyes Kyo raised an eyebrow as if it was such a stupid question.

"I'll use your body, of course." He answered nonchalantly.

Kyo recoiled at the idea. "Well, there's no way on earth I'll let you."

Demon Eyes Kyo was unfazed by the sudden outburst. "It seems like you have forgotten the current situation." He was smirking.

"There is no situation whatsoever."

The samurai looked amused. "Have you totally forgotten about Yuya?"

The first thing that entered Kyo's man was how this man knew about Yuya. Then, everything that just happened shot back through his head. Kyo was at a loss for words.

The samurai had the audacity to laugh out loud. It sounded cold and it was almost hysterical. "I thought so. Well, what if I told you that I could save her?"

"I'd do anything for her." Kyo answered unhesitatingly.

"Then it's settled. I will have to use you body. You, on the other hand will have to stay here. You'll know everything that's happening."

"How?" Kyo asked, but before he could get his answer, Demon Eyes Kyo was already gone.

There was a sudden explosion of bright white light and then Kyo was back in his apartment. Well, at least he was there in spirit. He and Demon Eyes Kyo had already exchanged places. Yes, he was back in his own world, but it was the samurai who had full control of his body. It was as if he was seeing the world through someone else's eyes. Now he knew how the samurai found out about Yuya. Somehow, there was an existing connection between the alter-egos. He was fully aware of Demon Eyes Kyo's thoughts though it was only a weak bond.

Then a voice.

"It's nice to be back."

"Don't forget about Yuya." Kyo retorted.

"I know."

Back in the physical world, Kyo was standing in the living room, staring at the box that contained Yuya's hair.

"Stupid woman," he muttered.

'It's not her fault she got kidnapped.' It was the voice in his head. It was his alter-ego.

'Crap, now I have a conscience!' the samurai thought.

'Hey!'

'Never mind, I need a weapon.'

'I've got just the thing you need. Go to my room and open the cabinet next to my closet.'

Kyo did as he was told. Upon opening the cabinet, he found, much to his pleasure, a sword on display. However, it wasn't just any other sword, it was the sword that killed thousands. It was his sword.

'That's yours? But it's been with our family for generations.'

It was a pleasant surprise. 'I never thought there was a limit to Sakuya's powers. It looks like she was not able to wipe out the existence of the sword in this world.'

Then slowly, deliberately, he took it, holding it steadily in both of his hands. Unsheathing it he could see his own blood red eyes staring right back at him.

"It's perfect." He whispered reverently.

'Can we go now? Yuya's in trouble, in case you've forgotten.' The voice sounded anxious.

'Don't be impatient. It will be taken care of.'

Kyo sheathed the sword back in place. He then turned towards the glass sliding door.

'That door leads to the veranda. The right door is behind you.'

He opened the said sliding door and went out to the veranda. It was such a dark night. He looked up at the sky. The stars were faint, the sky was murky. The full moon, on the other hand, was as bright and prominent as ever.

'Are you crazy?' The voice was frantic.

He paid it no heed. He braced himself upon the railing. He then jumped three stories down. Amazingly, he was able to land on the ground without getting any injuries.

'How come I could never do that?'

'Never forget that I am Demon Eyes Kyo. Nothing is impossible for me.'

'Right, how could I forget?' was the sarcastic reply.

'It's been hours,' Yuya thought dolefully as she huddled up in a corner of the dank cell. She brought her legs as close to her body as possible and hugged herself to keep from getting cold. Her untouched meal lay to one side. She could only take two spoonfuls of the grovel they have given her. Its taste was enough to almost make her puke. She felt cold and bereft. Her hands were a little bloody due to her constant pounding on the unyielding door. Tears welled up in her eyes, spilling down her cheek. She wiped her eyes fiercely with the back of her hand.

"Yuya," she told herself, "you've got to get a grip! Crying won't help!"

After a few moments however, she started muttering to herself, "Kyo will come for me. I know he will." She said it again and again as if it were a mantra to save her life.

All that time that she was in the cell, she hadn't heard a single sound. Strangely enough, a noise broke the silence.

It was a man screaming for his life. The noise alerted Yuya. She stood up and listened carefully, but she did not dare go near the door. His voice was suddenly cut off with the sound of the swish of a metal.

Yuya's heart was pounding in her chest. She was deathly afraid of the person that was obviously just outside the door.

The door was sliced through and she was face to face with death. What shocked her were the blood red pupils staring back at her.

"Kyo?" She whispered, dumbfounded.

"Is that you, Kyo?" Yuya's voice was shaking. She didn't know why, but she was afraid of him. She could tell that he was not the same Kyo she knew. Indeed, from the outside he looked the same, but there was something different with his eyes. She could not miss the evil glint his eyes now held.

She could not bring herself to come to him. "Is it really you?" She asked once again.

"We have to go now, there's no time for explanations." His voice was commanding. It had lost its gentle tone.

Yuya still not move from her spot. He lost patience and grabbed her hand.

"No!" She protested, but a stern look from him shut her up.

He lifted her with ease, carrying her in his arms. He then moved swiftly out the door, running through the dark passageway. Carrying her had no effect whatsoever to his speed. They had no trouble escaping since no guards were left to stop them. They had all been killed. Yuya had seen all the dead bodies. The blood was spattered all over, its stench overwhelming. She had even seen a few mutilated limbs.

'Did he do all this? Could he have killed them all?' she thought, desperately wanting to believe it was a lie. She knew the truth however, for she he had seen his sword, even if it was sheathed and hidden by his trench coat. She never thought he was capable of such a thing. She kept her head down the whole time he was carrying her. She couldn't bear to look at him. Her heart was aching inside of her.

Her soul was clamoring for the man she had lost.

How did you like it? I'll be calling DEK Kyo from now on. Please review!


	11. Revenge and Desire

A/N: I never thought I'd get this far with this story. Lately, I've been thinking if it would be better if I just end it here since I haven't been getting much feedback. But thanks to the last review I received saying that this was a 'splendid' story, I was revived. ,

By the time they got back to the apartment, Yuya had already lost consciousness. Kyo laid her on her bed. He then sat on a chair nearby and just stared at her.

'Don't even think of it.'

'I don't intend to, she means nothing to me.'

'I hope what you're saying is the truth.'

The voice in his head was really getting annoying.

It has definitely been a long time since he had killed. Earlier that evening, his bloodlust was so overpowering that for a moment he forgot his mission and went on a killing rampage. The blood, the screams, the fear. He relished in it all. Still, he shouldn't forget what he really came back for. Revenge.

He decided to take a shower to wash away the scent of blood from his body. Finding the bathroom, he took off his clothes and tossed them in the laundry basket. He then turned on the knob of the shower. As the hot water pelted his body, he gave out a contented sigh.

Yuya woke up a short while after Kyo had left her room. She was having a terrible headache so she headed to the bathroom to get some pills. The bathroom door was wide open. She did not realize that the shower was on. As she was opening the mirror cabinet, the shower curtain was drawn aside. She turned her head to the side and what she saw made her eyes go wide.

Kyo was standing stark naked in front of her, but it seemed like he wasn't bothered by it at all. Yuya felt herself blush and she quickly went out the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

She wasn't able to see the amused smirk that Kyo had on his face.

* * *

When Yuya woke up the next morning, she couldn't find Kyo anywhere. It was all the more better since she was still embarrassed about the bathroom incident. More so, she couldn't forget how beautiful his body was. She could still remember how sexy he looked with water dripping down his muscles. She heated up just thinking about it.

She went to take a cold shower. It was pretty effective in dowsing out the heat she was feeling in her groin earlier. When she was finished, she wrapped herself up with a bathrobe.

It was an opportune moment that as she was coming out of the bathroom, Kyo had just entered through the door.

"Where have you gone?" she asked, unable to look him in the eye.

"Just outside," he answered curtly. She couldn't help but notice that his voice was deeper than before.

She was about to say something else when he suddenly pushed her against the wall. She was startled, looking at him face to face. He was so close that she could feel his breath upon her lips. The red pools of his eyes captivated her. He dipped his head and kissed her fiercely.

She tried to fight back, pushing him away but he wouldn't even budge. Soon, she was lost in their kiss. Her hands slackened on his chest and slowly crept to his neck.

She only withdrew when his hand found its way inside her gaping bathrobe.

He smirked at her, "Didn't you like it? It certainly didn't feel that way to me."

She couldn't believe it. He never talked to her that way before. The real Kyo would never kiss her against her will and he certainly wouldn't taunt her about it right after.

"Who are you, really?" It was the question she'd been dying to ask since last night.

"Let's just say that I'm a different person now." He whispered in her ear.

It was all he said, and then he left.

* * *

Yuya spent the rest of the day pondering about what he had said.

"What could he possibly mean?" She wondered as she stared out the classroom window. She had only known him a little over two months, but so much has happened ever since. She loved him with all her heart but with the way things were going on right now, it looked as if their relationship didn't stand a chance. At least she knew that he had once loved her, but was that really enough?

"Ms. Yuya Shina!"

Yuya was startled out of her wits so much that she had knocked her book off her desk.

Her teacher was looking at her sternly. He was not pleased at all.

"Ms. Shina, I was asking you a question?"

"Can you please repeat the question, sir?" she asked sheepishly.

"Why don't you just stay later this afternoon and sweep the school yard?

It was a harsh punishment, but there was nothing she could do. It was the result of her negligence. She was really getting frustrated. Kyo had manage to invade her thoughts even at school!

Later that afternoon, Yuya was the only one left at the schoolyard. The wind kept on scattering the fallen leaves, making her task much more difficult.

She was staring at the horizon thinking of ways to get back at her teacher when she noticed that there was someone standing in the distance. It was a woman who looked a few years older than she was. The wind was caressing her long straight black hair. Her bangs hid her eyes. When she raised her head, she was staring straight back at Yuya. Yuya noticed that the woman's cerulean eyes were the saddest she had ever seen.

Yuya was entranced. She slowly took a step toward the mysterious woman who kept on staring at her. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind sent the leaves flying, obscuring Yuya's view for a moment. When she looked again, the woman was gone.

* * *

"Who did this?" Kyo spat angrily as he held his sword against the guard's neck.

"I-I have no idea!" the man answered cowardly.

"Useless," Kyo hissed. He killed the man with one swift thrust of his sword.

He questioned the others, but it was pointless. No one knew who plotted the kidnapping of Yuya. They were just following the orders of some unknown man.

'Idiots.' Kyo thought as he remembered the night he had saved Yuya. He didn't want to admit it, but she was beautiful. So much more than he had expected. The other Kyo didn't know it, but he had been observing her since the time after the accident. She had piqued his interest form the start. It's a good thing he'd been tuning out his thoughts from his alter-ego.

Could he, the stonehearted Demon Eyes Kyo be attracted to a woman again after so long a time? He had vowed to stay off women ever since what happened with Sakuya. Sakuya. Just remembering her name made his blood boil. She was the first woman he had ever trusted and still she had the gall to betray him.

"She will pay." He swore to himself.

He then heard the apartment door unlock. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

Yuya didn't want to come back to the apartment, but she had nowhere else to go. She still couldn't forget what Kyo had said. What could he possibly mean? He was so unpredictable.

She cautiously entered the apartment. Kyo was nowhere to be found, or so she thought. She quickly retired to her room, hoping he wouldn't come back soon.

She started to undress. She was unbuttoning her blouse when the door to her room was quietly opened and someone slipped in.

"Eek!" Yuya shrieked as she tried to cover herself.

Kyo was standing in front of her.

What are you doing here? This is my room!" she demanded.

"I know, but this is my apartment." He answered, slowly advancing towards her.

Yuya took a step backward. "That's not funny at all."

He took another step towards her, "Who said I was trying to be funny?"

He was looking at her, desire evident in his eyes. Her arms were crossed around her midriff. She had peeled of her socks and had already taken off her skirt, exposing every inch of her long smooth legs. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were moist and red.

He saw a glimpse of her flat belly, causing heat to spread all over his body.

There was no doubt about it, she was beautiful and he wanted her.

* * *

I'm still thinking if Yuya would be better off with Demon Eyes Kyo or the Kyo who saved her. What do you guys think? 


	12. Goodbye

A/N: Sorry to keep you guys waiting! I just had to deal with my exams… Yeah, I'm still in school… hehe…It has been decided who Yuya will end up with, but of course I won't tell you yet.You'll find out soon enough. My decision is based solely on the responses of the readers, I hope others won't be disappointed…

My thanks to all of those who gave reviews!

**kaoru4:** I know it was a little unexpected. I just wanted it to be different.. hehe..

**unspokendesires: **lol! Your review was so funny! I agree that Yuya and Kyo make quite a couple...

**rin-chan:** Thanks for the constant reviews!

* * *

Yuya didn't like the way Kyo was looking at her. He looked like he wanted to ravish her that very moment.

"Don't look at me that way." Yuya pleaded.

"What's wrong? You're a woman, I'm a man. It's only natural."

"I'd rather not." She was adamant.

He caressed her cheek, sending shivers down her spine. "Playing hard to get, huh? Well, I'll play along for now." He put emphasis on the last two words. He gave her one last smoldering look then he went out the door.

Yuya's heart was beating wildly. She didn't want to admit it but he was oozing with sex appeal. It took all her self-control to stop herself from grabbing him right then and there.

_God help me before I fall head over heels with this man all over again,_ Yuya thought to herself as she repressed her throbbing desire.

_

* * *

Damn it! He should never have trusted that samurai. He had seen everything, yet there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He was trapped in his own body, for crying out loud! It was exquisite torture seeing the samurai seduce Yuya. What was even more painful was the fact that he had seen desire in Yuya's face. It was unmistakable. He had to do something soon or else she will fall to the clutches of Demon Eyes Kyo. _

_I don't think there's anything you could do about it._

He was alarmed, who else was present?

_I am the one who created you._

'You created me? How is that possible?'

_I am the priestess the samurai had spoken of._

He searched his memory for a name. 'Sakuya?'

At the mention of her name, the said priestess materialized before him. She had long flowing ebony hair, pale skin, not much far from him in age. He thought a priestess would look older. Her cerulean eyes were gazing back at him. She seemed void of emotion.

'So, he has told you about me.'

'Just your name and the spell you gave him.'

'The same spell that created his alter-ego. You.'

'Are you saying that my existence is no longer of importance?'

'What I am saying is that my powers will not be able to sustain your existence any longer.'

He could not believe it. How had things ended up this way? Just a few months ago, he was living a normal life and now someone's telling him that he didn't really exist.

'You will come back to the world where you have come from.'

'And where is that?'

'You were hailed from another timeline. All your memories from this timeline will be erased. Once you get back, things will return to its proper course.'

'Are you saying that Yuya is destined to be with _him_?'

'That is yet to be known.'

Even if he did not get an answer, he knew how things will end up. His heart was shattering into a million pieces and he wouldn't even get a chance to mend it.

'Why is this happening to me?' He cried out in frustration.

'Do not despair. She would still remember you.'

'Would I get to say goodbye?' He asked, resigning himself to the fact that he had no options left.

'Of course,' was her placating reply.

* * *

Yuya was engulfed in darkness. This place was unknown to her. She could not feel her body, as if she did not truly exist in this place. 

From far away, a faint sound.

Someone was calling her, endeavoring to be heard.

Then she was back at the hospital.

The scene was familiar to her. She was face to face with the man she loved. Kyo was back to his old self, sitting on the bed.

They were gazing at each other, wanting the moment to last forever. Neither spoke, not wanting to break their silent communion. Yuya reached out to Kyo and slowly encircled her arms around him. Was this real? She badly wanted it to be this way. To have him so close to her again. To feel his beating heart next to hers. She closed her eyes, basking in his warmth. Even in their blissful peace, she couldn't suppress her anxiety. The floodgates opened and she found herself crying uncontrollably.

"Don't leave me. Please. Don't leave me, Kyo." She held on to him tight, afraid that if she'd let him go, he would never come back.

The words were softly spoken close to her ear. "Just promise me that you'd never forget me, Yuya."

"I promise."

They kissed each other longingly, knowing that it was going to be their last.

Yuya woke up. She was back on her soft bed, back to the loneliness in the dark abyss of the night. It had felt so real. Why did he say goodbye?

_I love you Kyo…_

It was her parting words for him. Destiny had something else in store for her. But at that moment, she couldn't take the loss of her beloved.

Yuya cried her heart out for the rest of the night.

* * *

Kyo noticed how considerably quiet Yuya was these days. He had ceased his advances toward her, but she didn't seem to notice. She was trapped in her own world, thinking about God knows what. He still couldn't get over what happened over breakfast earlier. 

She was in the kitchen, as usual, cooking breakfast. The table was already laid out, so Kyo just took his seat. Her back was facing him whilst he silently watched her. He felt a little concerned when she faced him in order to give him his plate. He could immediately tell something was wrong. He stood up and approached her. She just stood there, her head bent down, as if ashamed of something. Holding her chin with his thumb and forefinger, he gently brought her face up to meet his. Her face was clammy, contrasting with her eyes which were red and puffy. Obviously, she had been crying.

Something pulled at his heartstrings. He had convinced himself a long time ago that his heart was made of stone. He was supposed to be devoid of feelings and he certainly wasn't the emotional type. How come with just one look at her tear stricken face all of his defenses had come crumbling down? Gone was the heart of stone and he swore he could feel it beating again.

Looking at her, his face maintaining its stoical mask, he queried, "What happened?" His voice wasn't harsh but it still had an edge to it.

She couldn't look him in the eye. "I-I was just chopping onions," she stammered. A single tear manage to escape from her left eye. He tenderly wiped it away with a thumb. She was a terrible liar, but still he let her be.

He went back to his seat and they ate in silence.


	13. Betrayal

A/N: Another chapter to this story and I hope you guys like it.

**NyankoSamurai506: **It's nice to know that we think along the same lines. Thanks for the flattering review. You definitely made my day!

**Shinomori Kyo**: Sorry if it got a little confusing. hehe.. Anyway, I hope this chapter's better for you.

**Rin-chan**: Lol! I agree with you.. I hope you like this one..

* * *

Yuya was betraying her beloved.

She felt ashamed of herself. How could she feel this way?

She was certain it was attraction she was feeling towards the changed Kyo. She knew it wasn't him. She didn't want to betray Kyo. To break her promise was unacceptable. To love again? Was it even possible?

After so many days of self-pity, of thinking what could have been if things turned out differently, Yuya decided that the only way to solve her problems was to get away from Kyo, or whoever he was.

Of course, she had to plan it out first. If only it were that easy to look for an apartment.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help but notice that Yuya wasn't herself that day. She looked haggard, to say the least. There were dark rings under her eyes and her face was splotchy. Had she been crying?

He felt something akin to worry towards the girl that he had only met recently. Through a short period of time, she had grown on him and now he watched over her like a brother would. Somewhat concerned about her health, he gave her a cup of coffee and sat her on a chair despite her protestations, sternly telling her that she needed a break.

"Besides," he added, "you look like death warmed all over."

Yuya was struck by his frank remark and finally submitted to his wishes.

She ended up staring into oblivion, her cup suspended in her hands.

Sighing, Sasuke called for Yukimura.

When Yukimura saw her in this hapless state, he quickly approached her, sitting on a chair at the opposite end of her table.

"Yuya?"

Still, no reply.

"Yuya!" He said louder this time.

She was startled, nearly spilling her coffee. "Yukimura! Is there something you want?" Her hands were unsteady as she put the coffee cup down.

Yukimura reached out and held her hands in his own. He cared so much for this girl and it hurt him to see her this way.

"Yuya," he said with his velvet, soothing voice, "is there something wrong?"

She loooked at him hesitantly. However, one look into his aquamarine eyes and the concern it held easily banished her doubts. Knowing she could trust him, she told him her dilemma with Kyo, omitting the details about his second persona. She ended her story with her decision to move to a new apartment.

Upon hearing this, Yukimura gave her an offer she couldn't resist. Coincidentally, he was putting his old apartment up for rent. It was located somewhere near the cafe and her school and the rent was affordable. He assured her that she would definitely love it.

"So are you going to take it?"

Yuya stood up and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

Yukimura only smiled. "Don't mention it. Just make sure that you take care of yourself okay? We wouldn't want Sasuke fussing over you all of the time."

Sasuke blushed a little when he heard this.

Yuya giggled. "I promise."

Another person, another promise. If only she could keep it this time.

* * *

The time finally came for Yuya to carry out her plan. She waited till the dead of the night when she was sure that Kyo was fast asleep in his room. She had packed her belongings beforehand and was now carrying the heavy stroller bag towards the front door.

She quietly opened the door and took and last look at her home for the past few months. Only moments after did she close it behind her, not daring to look back.

* * *

Yuya was walking along the street trying her best not to break down and cry. She didn't realize how hard it was for her to leave Kyo. She laughed disdainfully at how ironic her situation was. Falling in and out of love with the same man. It was preposterous!

Of course she knew he wasn't the same man anymore. She didn't know how to explain it, but she knew that her dream had an inkling of reality to it.

It was Kyo's last goodbye.

Yuya was so immensed in her thoughts that she didn't realize it had already started raining.

_I can't believe I spaced out in the middle of a street!_ Yuya berated herself as she look for temporary shelter. Much to her dismay, she couldn't find anything nearby.

Suddenly, the rain wasn't drenching her anymore. She looked up and saw that she was under the shelter of an umbrella. Her eyes trailed from its handle to the hand holding it, then to the arm, and lastly to the face of the man to whom it belonged.

He looked strikingly young, only a few facial lines betraying his age. He had pale skin and just by looking at it she could tell it was cool to the touch. It had a somewhat transluscent quality to it, it seemed as if his body lacked enough heat to warm his skin.

His hair was on the lighter side of being blonde which was actually becoming for him. To describe him aptly, he was fair, tall and handsome.

There was something odd about his eyes though, considering the fact that they seemed to be permanently shut.

It then dawned on her. _He must be blind._ She considered waving a hand in front of his face but thought better of it, thinking it would be rude.

"Yes, I am blind." He said, amused, as if reading her thoughts.

Yuya blushed a bit.

There was a pleasant expression on his face as he spke, "Excuse me miss, but what were you doing standing in the middle of the street, getting yourself drenched in the rain?"

Yuya was flustered. He was blind but he surely was straightforward. 'That's what's good about blind people', she thought to herself, 'no pretensions whatsoever.'

If she only knew...

* * *

When Kyo woke up the next morning, Yuya was nowhere to be found. This time he was sure it wasn't a kidnapping,

"What is she up to?" He muttered, his voice laced with worry.

He searched through the whole apartment complex, but to no avail. Using his speed, he went as far as the cafe and her school. Still, no sign of Yuya. He couldn't even feel her aura. Someone must be blocking it. The question is _who_?

Giving up his search sometime late in the evening, he lay spent on the sofa, waiting for her possible return. When the doorbell rang a few minutes later, he was up in a second. His hopes only gave way to disappointment when the person was someone he least expected to come at such a time.

The man at the door grinned amiably at him.

"Hey Kyo, I'm back! Aren't you happy to see me?"

Kyo shut the door on Benitora's bewildered face.

* * *

Another chapter done! Heehee.. Of course the story will get a lot more interesting now that another characters added. (As if you don't know who he is already) Please review!


	14. An Unwanted Visitor

A/N: I feel like it's been forever since I've written! Sorry guys, just dealing with studies and all that.. I'll try to make this chapter longer..

**Rin-chan: **I admit I kinda like Akira... heehee..

**Shinomori Kyo: **Tora is still very much alive and kicking.. I have plans for him later in the story..

**The Sinner of Anger: **Thanks so much! I'm so happy!

* * *

"Man, what was that all about? Do you have a grudge on me or something?" Benitora asked Kyo later, having been permitted to enter only after what seemed like an eternity of banging on the front door.

_What is up with him? It's like he's another person entirely. _Benitora thought to himself as he sat across the stoic man.

Kyo had an unreadable expression on his face, making Benitora a little uneasy. He used to be able to read Kyo's face like a book. What had happened to the other man's usually open countenance?

"Um… so where's Yuya?" Benitora asked, longing to see her again.

"She's not here."

"Is she at school?"

"No."

"Is she at work?"

"No."

"Where is she then?"

"I don't know."

"What!"

* * *

"Thanks so much for saving me from the rain, um…" Yuya paused, having not known his name.

"I'm Akira, by the way."

"Thanks again, Akira. I'm Yuya."

"Yuya, such a lovely name. I like it." He smiled at her.

Yuya couldn't help smiling back.

"So, where are you off to?" Akira asked all of a sudden.

Yuya fished out a piece of paper from her jeans pocket. "Do you happen to know where I could find Colonial Homes?" she asked.

"Of course, I live there."

"Really! Would you help me get there?"

"No problem, I'm headed there myself." He said as he led the way to the bus stop.

Yuya could tell that this was going to be the start of a new friendship.

* * *

Kyo found it hard to keep still while listening to the loudmouthed guy otherwise known as his best friend.

I could have cut out his tongue easily with one flick of my sword. He thought irritably as he sat through Benitora's tirade. Knowing that doing so wouldn't be to his advantage, he just opted to sit still while attempting to tune out the gibberish that was coming out of the mouth of the said man.

"…and now you have no idea where she is!" Benitora paused for breath while Kyo took the opportunity to speak up.

"Would you shut up and let me explain? She isn't in danger. She left on her own freewill."

Benitora was dumbstrucked by what Kyo had just said.

"She left?" He paused, then, "You bastard! You hurt her, didn't you?"

"I did nothing of the sort." Kyo's seething voice caused a pang of fear in Benitora.

"Let's find her then." He suggested quietly.

"She doesn't want to be found."

Benitora gave up, knowing that their conversation was getting nowhere. He slumped dejectedly on a chair.

_Well then, I'll be the one to find her._

* * *

Yuya and Akira took the bus and got to Colonial Homes by midnight.

"What apartment are you in?" he asked her.

"No. 12."

"I'll take you there." he offered as he helped her with her bag.

As Yuya followed him, she noted how easily he managed to get around even though he was blind.

_He acts as if his sight is not impaired at all._ She thought to herself.

"We're here."

Yuya stared at the door of her new apartment. She felt proud of herself. She's finally on her own again. Though the feeling of loss was clutching at her heart, she was looking forward to the prospect of a new life.

She took out the key Yukimura gave her and opened the door.

"This is too good to be true." She whispered in amazement as she entered her new apartment, Akira bringing her bag behind her.

She looked around. The walls were painted in soft shades of green. The carpet was plush and soft at her feet. The furniture was brand new. There was even a flat screen TV in the living room.

Yukimura definitely outdid himself this time.

"Do you like your new home?"

Forgetting Akira's presence in the room, Yuya almost jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, I love it."

"Well, I'll leave you alone to get settled then." He said as he found his way out.

"Thanks a lot for your help." Yuya said as she walked him to the door.

"It was my pleasure. If you need anything, just give me a call."

"What apartment are you in?"

"I live right next to yours."

Yuya could swear her mouth was hanging agape at that moment. She was only too thankful that he couldn't see her.

"That's great!" She said a bit too cheerily. She was actually thinking how much of a coincidence it was.

"Bye!" he called out as he went out the door.

She peeked at him as he went down the hallway. Sure enough, he opened the door of the apartment right next to hers and went inside.

* * *

Yuya had just come out of school and was still chatting with her friends when she saw a familiar face across the street. Feeling joy surge through her at seeing him again, she quickly said goodbye to her friends and ran to him.

"Benitora!" she called out his name.

He grinned at her. "It's good to see you again, Yuya." He said as he ruffled her hair.

Yuya giggled then pouted cutely, "You didn't even say goodbye when you left."

"I knew you two lovebirds needed the apartment to yourselves." He teased.

She chose to ignore his remark.

"So, where are you staying now?" she asked instead.

"Where else? In Kyo's apartment of course."

She was silent for a moment. "Oh… he let you in?"

"I admit we sort of had a problem at first, but it's all over now."

She didn't want to believe him. She knew how much Kyo had changed. "Really?"

"Of course." Benitora insisted.

Then out of the blue, he said, "Please go back,Yuya. You'll be a lot safer with us."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Benitora, but I don't think I can do that right now."

"Don't you love him anymore?"

Yuya didn't want to lie to him nor to herself. "I do." She admitted, torn between the two personas.

"Please, let's not talk about it anymore. Why don't you just walk me home?"

Benitora decided not to push the subject anymore. "Sure, whatever you want."

He held out an arm to her. She smiled and liked her arm with his.

They walked together in companiable silence, both of them unaware of the pair of crimson eyes following their every move.

* * *

Yuya was in the midst of preparing her dinner when the doorbell rang.

Leaving her boiling pot of noodles she went to answer it.

She was left speechless, however, upon opening the door.

Kyo was standing there, sexy as hell, a smug smile on his face.

Yuya was getting really annoyed. _Didn't he get it through that thick head of his that I wanted to leave? The nerve of this guy!_

"What are you doing here?" There was an unmistakable note of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm here to take you back." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I don't want to go back!" She was about the slam the door shut but he had already pushed it open and had crossed the threshold before she could even react.

"Talk about forced entry." She muttered as Kyo proceeded to the living room.

He was reclining on the sofa. His eyes were following her every move.

She stood in front of him, arms akimbo. When their eyes met however, she was struck by the intensity of his gaze.

"You should come back." He said evenly.

"Why should I?" She answered back.

"Because you know as well as I do that someone's after you and living by yourself would only make it easier for them to come and get you."

She was caught off guard by his remark. She hadn't thought about her kidnapping at all. She had pushed it back to the inner recesses of her mind, not wanting to relive such an experience.

"Do you know who's after me?"

"No, I don't. Don't be stubborn and just go with me."

_Stubborn! He's the one who wouldn't stop coming after me!_

"Just leave me alone!" She cried out in frustration.

Kyo stood up suddenly. "Dammit! Can't you see what you're doing to me?"

Yuya was utterly confused. Why was he acting this way?

"What are you-" Her words were cut off as he crushed his lips unto hers.

All coherent thought flew out of her head the moment he kissed her. She unconsciously opened her mouth and he took full advantage of it, perusing the depths of her mouth with his tongue.

_Sweet. So sweet. _Was all he could think about.

Kyo moved to the sofa, taking Yuya with him. He kept on kissing her fiercely. She, on the other hand, responded with fervent kisses.

She had lain down on the sofa and he was on top of her. Her mind was hazy and clouded with desire. She could feel his lips on her mouth, her cheek, her neck. His hands were caressing her body, giving her much pleasure. She had never felt this way with a man before. The other Kyo had never excited her in this way. This man would love her well. She knew it with certainty.

She bit back a moan, knowing it will only encourage him further. Before she completely lost control, she abruptly pushed him away.

"I think you should leave." She said quietly, not looking at him.

"Fine." She winced at the harshness of his voice.

The next moment, he was gone.

* * *

Finally, a make-out scene! Hehehe.. Please review! 


	15. Dreaming

A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I'm currently writing another story so I had to cut time on writing this one.

Yuya went out the front door, wearing her neatly pressed uniform, her hair tied back at the nape of her neck and she was carrying her school bag. She locked the door, turned around and Akira was there, standing as if he had been waiting for her to come out. She jumped a little in surprise and managed to greet him a good morning.

"Good morning to you too." He smiled back at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

She thought he looked a bit pale. Even his clothing lacked vibrancy: he had on an ice blue button down shirt and black pants.

"On your way to school?" He queried.

She nodded, then she remembered he was blind.

"Yes, I am."

"Would it be fine if I accompanied you?" He asked politely.

"Sure." Yuya responded amiably. She hasn't had much company lately and he had become such a good friend. When they walked down the steps, she gently laid a hand on his arm to guide him. In actuality, he could have done it without any help at all but he liked the feeling of her fingers on his skin.

"Thank you." He said with a radiant smile.

"You're welcome." She replied, staring up at his pleasant face.

* * *

Akira had started looking forward to each morning for it surely meant that he would see Yuya again. Not actually 'see' her per se, but just being with her was enough to make his day. 

He knew that she still went to school, so every morning he would wake up early and stand near her front door, waiting for her. Even on weekends he would come visit her and ask her out. Once, he had asked her how she sustained herself and she told him about her job. From then on, he made sure to make an appearance at the cafe late in the afternoon, during Yuya's shift.

Little by little he was getting obssessed. Obssessed over her. Her skin which was as soft as peaches, her sweet voice, her musical laughter, the gentle touch of her fingers, even her intoxicating scent. He wanted her, but first he had to deal with his past. Only then will he be able to continue on with his life.

* * *

Yuya was back in dreamland. It was a peculiar feeling because she somehow knew that she was dreaming. The last time she felt like this was when Kyo had said goodbye. Even if it was a dream, there was a tinge of reality to it. Remembering that dream only made this one more foreboding. She knew something was going to happen that would change her life forever. Again. 

Yuya pinched her arm in an attempt to wake herself up. Unfortunately, it only left her with a stinging sensation of pain in her arm. She was stuck in that godforsaken place. She took note of the surroundings. She was in a field. The grass reached up to her legs, tickling her a bit.

She then sensed someone else's presence. She turned around and sure enough there was a woman there. However, it wasn't just any ordinary woman; it was her. The long black hair, the pale features, the cerulean eyes.

The woman kept on staring at Yuya, making her a little uncomfortable. A moment passed before Yuya managed speak.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sakuya." she answered. Again, there was silence. She had not even moved from her spot.

'Why didn't she even care to elaborate?' Yuya thought it was odd but kept on asking anyway.

"So, what am I doing here?"

"You are here because I willed it to be so." Sakuya answered. Yuya did not know what to think of Sakuya's vague response. She tried to read the other woman's expression to determine if she was indeed telling the truth but Sakuya's face gave nothing away.

"You brought me here?" Yuya asked just to be sure.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Come." Sakuya's command only left Yuya at a loss on what to do. Seeing that she had no other option, she followed the said woman.

There was a sudden change in the surroundings and Yuya found herself in a traditional Japanese room. Sakuya was still with her, standing quietly by her side. "Watch." She ordered and was taciturn once again.

Yuya observed the room. It was a bare room with only a low table at one side and a small chest of drawers at another. Something then caught her eye. There was a person who was lying on the futon in the middle of the room. She couldn't see the man's face. She moved a bit and what she saw struck her speechless.

The man resembled Kyo. They had the same face but instead of having jet black hair, the man had long red hair. He was just lying there, not even moving a muscle. The blanket only covered his torso, revealing his naked chest. A multitude of scars covered his body. He was so still that she thought he was dead.

Yuya's thoughts were proven wrong when the man jerked awake. His eyes were blinking rapidly and his chest was heaving as if it was difficult to breathe. A woman then entered the room and was quickly by his side. The man was still breathing in shallow gasps and he was sweating profusely. The woman knelt by his side, watching him quietly. It was only then that Yuya saw her face.

"Sakuya..." Yuya whispered. She looked at her side where Sakuya was standing only a while ago but she had disappeared. She had gone and left Yuya on her own. Yuya glued her eyes back to the scene.

The man was gripping Sakuya's arm and was looking at her fiercely.

"What...did you...do?" He asked in between gasps of pain.

She did not answer, instead she kissed him passionately on the lips as he lay on his deathbed.

"Don't worry, my love." She whispered in his ear, "You'll come back about a hundred years from now."

Yuya has not even been able to grasp the meaning of Sakuya's words when she was transported into yet another scene. This time there was only abyssmal darkness. Then she saw two people talking.

Her hearttwisted at seeing Kyo again. She had no idea what he was doing talking with Sakuya. Did they even know each other? She listened in to their conversation.

"Are you telling me that she was meant to be with him?"

"That is yet to be known."

"This sucks."

"I know."

"Do I even get to say goodbye."

"Of course."

Yuya had no idea what they were talking about and was starting to get confused. Yet again, she was transported into another scene. This time she was totally spooked.

Kyo and the Samurai, they looked exactly alike. Standing in front of one another, one could not miss the likeness. The man with the red hair was talking to Kyo. This time he was clad in full samurai's armor.

Yuya inched closer to be able to hear their conversation.

"It seems like you have forgotten your current situation."

"There is no situation whatsoever."

"Have you totally forgotten about Yuya."

Yuya was startled to hear her name. She did not even know this man yet he spoke her name.

Kyo was silent.

"I thought so. Well, what if I told you that I could save her?"

"I'd do anything for her."

"Then, it's settled. I will have to use you body. You, on the other hand will have to stay here."

After hearing everything, Yuya felt like her head would blow up with incomprehension.

"This isn't making any sense at all!" She shouted out. "Sakuya, where are you! Get me out of here!"

And before she knew it she was back in her bed.

* * *

I know it's short. Don't worry I'll make up for it. Til next time! 


	16. Reliving the Past

A/N: It's been a while...

* * *

Yuya was immensely relieved to find herself back in her room.

"Yuya..." Sakuya called out her name, emerging from the shadows.

Yuya gave a shout of surprise, "Please don't do that again. You nearly scared me to death!"

Sakuya's face remained impassive despite Yuya's outburst.

"Now do you understand everything?" She asked instead.

Yuya sighed in exasperation, "To tell you the truth, I'm even more confused." She then gave the priestess a dubious look, "By the way, why were you talking to Kyo? Don't tell me you're interested in him too."

"You misunderstand, the only man I ever loved was Demon Eyes Kyo."

"Demon Eyes Kyo?" Yuya had never heard the name before.

"Yes, Demon Eyes Kyo. The man with crimson eyes. The slayer of thousands."

Kyo has red eyes, Yuya thought to herself, but so did the man in the samurai's armor.

"Are you talking about the red haired man that looked exactly like Kyo?"

"Indeed, I am."

"So, who is he exactly? And what has he got to do with all of this?"

"Do you not know that they are one and the same?" Sakuya said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What!" Yuya exclaimed, her eyes widening in incredulity.

"The man you have known is the other persona of Demon Eyes Kyo."

"How do you know?" Yuya was skeptical. What Sakuya was saying sounded ludicrous enough.

"I... I am responsible for all of it." Sakuya confessed. She sounded guilty. It was the first time there was an inkling of emotion in her voice.

"You did what!" Yuya thought things couldn't get any more complicated.

"I killed him and in killing him I inadvertedly created his other persona." The priestess explained. Her voice was barely audible and her bangs hid her eyes. Yuya was sure those eyes were even more somber now.

She then remembered what the priestess had said when she had kissed the samurai.

..._Don't worry, my love, you'll come back about a hundred years from now._..

"What did you mean when you told him that he'd come back after a hundred years?"

Sakuya knew the question would come, sooner or later. It was inevitable. Even if it hurt for her to relive the past, she knew there was no other way. It was the burden she had to shoulder, possibly for all eternity. If Kyo could only learn to forgive her. There was nothing else she wanted more.

She had a far away expression in her face as she told Yuya her story.

"It was all my fault. As the priestess of the village, it was my responsibility to protect the people. However, I failed miserably in my duty. I even fell in love with the enemy himself, Demon Eyes Kyo. The people were enraged when they found out about our relationship. They were going to kill him on their own. I knew he could kill them all without difficulty. I couldn't allow such bloodshed. It was my last chance to owe up to responsibility. To have failed to do so would have been unacceptable. I loved him but I had no choice. We were never meant to be. I used my powers to cast a spell on him. He would die but he'd come back after a century. I had hoped that by then, his life would turn out a lot better. I gave him that much out of love; the gift of a second chance in life. I did it even if I knew he would never forgive me for what I've done."

Sakuya ended her story with tears streaming down her face. She looked paler than ever, almost transluscent.

Everything was starting to make sense to Yuya.

"The only problem," she continued on with the other woman's story, "is that his body is now inhabited by Kyo, his alter ego, right?"

"Yes, Kyo gave up his body so that Demon Eyes Kyo could save you."

Yuya felt a stab at her heart. Kyo had sacrificed his body just so that she could be saved! He had truly loved her, and because of that love, he was now gone.

"There's just one thing," she asked, her eyes filling with unshed tears, "why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because..." Sakuya was about to answer when someone rang the doorbell. Its shrill incessant ringing resounded through the apartment.

Yuya went to answer the door, but halted just outside her bedroom. When she peeked back inside, Sakuya was gone.

"Dammit," she cursed under her breath. So close and someone just had to intervene. The fates were definitely against her.

She was just opening the door, when the person barged in.

"Should've known it was you." She said sarcastically upon seeing who it was. "You've got to stop barging in like this. It's my apartment, you know."

She was about to demand Kyo's reason for coming at such an ungodly hour when she saw the rather large bag he dropped to the floor. Common sense struck in her sleep-deprived brain.

"Don't tell me you'll be staying here!" There was an expression akin to horror evident in her face.

He challenged her question with his own. "What if I am?" He smirked cockily.

Seeing this made her even more incensed.

"It's my apartment!"

"You've said that a million times already. Just think of it as payback. You did live in my apartment once."

She was outraged by his deviousness. The nerve of this guy!

"Fine! Suit yourself!" She cried out in frustration, stomping back to her room.

"See if I care!" She shouted back before slamming the door of her bedroom.

Kyo reclined on the sofa, shifting positions so that he could get comfortable.

'Stubborn woman...' he thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kyo's back was aching from sleeping on Yuya's sofa. After that wearisome first night, he had it in mind never to sleep on the damned thing.

So, much to Yuya's consternation, he brought a futon and laid it next to her bed the following night.

"What do you think you doing?" She asked in a menacingly low voice. He was invading her personal space. This would not do at all.

"This is my room! You have no right to be here!"

"Well, you try sleeping on that damned sofa of yours and see if you could get even a wink of sleep." He retorted nonchalantly as he smoothed out his futon.

"But why do you have to sleep here? Can't you see there's not enought room? Do you want me to be stepping on you when I get up from bed?" She tried to reason with him.

Kyo, however, was hearing none of it. He had already closed his eyes in sleep.

"Whatever." Yuya huffed in dismay. She tried to keep apprehensive thoughts in the back of her mind and soon lost herself to oblivion.

Sleep eluded Kyo and he was still fully awake when he heard her even breathing. He opened his eyes and sat up on his futon. He stared at her from the edge of the bed. He couldn't help thinking how beautiful he was. He had never felt this way about a woman. Not since Sakuya... Not wanting to think about his past, he kept his gaze on her. She looked like an angel, her face ethereal in repose. Her alabaster skin almost shimmered in the moonlight and her silky hair was fanned out on her pillow. It was a breathtaking sight indeed.

He stared at her slightly parted lips, remembereing how it had felt against his own. Sweet, ever so sweet that he longed to taste them again. As if in a trance, he slowly raised his hand to her face and traced her lips with his thumb. His hand wandered to her cheek, caressing her soft skin. It moved up to brush the bangs from her forehead. He just stayed like that for some time. Just watching her, drinking in her beauty. Mesmerized, he leaned over and pressed his lips on her forehead. A chaste yet loving kiss.

Then, out of the blue, he smiled. He never smiled, but simply looking at her made him do so. It was the rarest of moments, and he knew it. That night, he did not have any nightmares from his past. He slept peacefully, knowing that he was by her side.

* * *

What do you guys think? Please review..


	17. Truth

A/N: It's been so long! Sorry but I've been busy with studies. I'm trying to finish this story soon..

Yuya had never been the morning type of person. That was why when she had turned the ringing alarm clock off and attempted to crawl out of the bed, she had ended up falling down instead.

She was very much shocked to find herself sprawled atop Kyo. Seeing that he had not yet waken, she tried to get off of him. However, two strong arms wound around her waist, keeping her in place.

"Hmm… what do we have here?" His deep sultry voice got her attention.

Why do I always end up humiliating myself? She thought irritably. It was still so early in the morning and he was teasing her already!

"Could you let go now?" She requested of him, trying to free from his grasp.

He held her even tighter. She blushed, realizing how close their bodies were.

Ugh! I can never win over him. Might as well…

She stopped squirming and laid her head on his chest.

I can hear his heart beating.

Kyo was pleasantly surprised by the sudden change in her demeanor. She had never been this responsive before.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close. The length of their bodies intimately pressed against each others warmth.

His other hand combed through her silky hair. Together, they lay on the futon, their hearts beating as one.

At last, Yuya looked up at him. This time, it was she who initiated the kiss.

After a while, they finally broke apart. She looked him in the eye and said, "Tell me everything. Tell me the whole truth, Samurai Deeper Kyo."

His eyes widened at her use of his past name.

"How did you-" he was about to ask but she cut him off by another deep kiss.

"Please," she pleaded with him, the desperation in her voice was unmistakable.

"Please tell me."

So he told her the truth. Nothing more, nothing less.

Yuya was humming a tune as she was walking home from school. She had never been so happy. Things were going well with Kyo. After he had told her everything, they have been much more comfortable with each other. She was finally at ease with him, and not to mention the fact that his attitude has improved a lot after that night.

Had she finally learned to love again? Could she give it one more shot?

Just thinking of him and of the possibility of their ever being together made her heart beat with anticipation.

"Hello."

She smiled at the person. They had been bumping into each other these past few days.

"Hi, Akira. Are you on your way home too?"

Yuya noticed that something was amiss with him. He wasn't his usual friendly self. To tell the truth, the cold expression on his face was making her very nervous.

"Um, are you okay?"

"Please forgive me." He whispered before giving a swift blow to the back of her neck. She instantly fell unconscious and he caught her before she could hit the ground.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this." Akira said for the last time as he carried her away.

It was already the dead of the night but Yuya hadn't come back yet.

Kyo had been sitting at the couch and pacing around for hours, waiting for her return.

"Kyo."

He had heard the voice alright. No doubt about that. But it wasn't who he was waiting for. She was the last person on earth he ever expected to see right now.

"You." He seethed out, not even wanting to call her name. Just her mere unwanted presence made him furious all over again.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned her, his tone harsh. His crimson eyes were cruelly glaring at her cerulean ones.

She knew it was an unwise decision to approach him but she had to do this, for Yuya's sake and for his own happiness.

"Yuya is in danger." She had said it without preamble whatsoever, making it even more confusing for Kyo.

"What are you talking about?"

"Akira has her." At the mention of the name, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Akira? Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"It's his reincarnated form. I cannot explain it exactly but it seems like his spirit had endured all these years. He has been waiting for your return."

Kyo refused to believe what Sakuya was trying to say to him. To think that Akira had come back just to haunt him?

"How do you know this?"

She looked him in the eye. Her eyes were so different from Yuya's. Hers were so burdened with sadness. In those eyes, he saw the same love she had for him a century ago.

"Because I have also been waiting for your return."

Kyo couldn't believe that she even had the gall to say such things. Wasn't she the one who caused all of this in the first place? Now, she's saying that she still loved him!

He retaliated in anger. Of anger pent up over so much time of his wasted existence.

"I've had it with your capricious ways! You should've just left me to die!" He hollered, turning away from her.

Her heart broke at seeing his anger. She reached out to him. He wanted to push her hand away but was dumbfounded when his hand passed right through hers instead.

She no longer had a body. She was a mere specter in this world.

"Sakuya…" He was at a loss for words.

At seeing his reaction, her tears flowed out again. Their love was never meant to be. They had known it from the start. How foolish she had been to have ever hoped for something. Seeing such blatant proof of this only made it more difficult for her to bear. She had traversed through time just to find him. In the end, however, she could never be with the man she loved most.

"Kyo…please forgive me," she was saying between sobs, "I love you so much. You don't know how much I gave up just to be with you."

Upon hearing Sakuya's words, Kyo staggered to the couch, as if a man defeated.

Hopelessness.

Desperation.

Emptiness.

Not a shred of emotion left to save him from such heart wrenching words.

He buried his face in his hands.

"I know." He could only admit it. After a century of misery and of pained love, he could only offer her two meager words.

He looked back at her, his face calm and serene. "I did love you, but things have changed. There's someone else…" He could continue no more.

"I know." She responded, using the very words that came from him.

Her hand caressed his cheek. He felt it like the fleeting touch of a feather.

"We must go save her before it is too late." She said it with such conviction, as if forcing herself that it was the only thing she could do. There was nothing left to do with the past.

Kyo nodded. His only wish was that Yuya was safe.

A/N: Waaa! I can't use the rulers! Anyway, it's kinda short but I can't think anymore! I really have to end this story soon.. Please review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	18. Revelation

A/N: Omg. Yep, I'm still alive, thank goodness. Btw, the italicized part is supposed to be a flashback. Okay? Okay!

* * *

Yuya opened her eyes to find herself trapped in a dark cell. How did she even end up there in the first place? 

She tried to search for an opening of sorts but there was nothing to be found.

"Arrgh!" She growled out in frustration.

Why did she always have to put up with situations like this? Two kidnappings in a span of a few months was just too much for any normal girl to bear.

At least this time she wasn't as frightened as before. Common sense told her that there could only be a single person behind both kidnappings. The question was, who? Who would do this to her? And what would motivate him to do so? Assuming that he was a man, of course.

Well, thinking about it certainly wasn't going to help.

She was curled up in a ball in a corner of the cell, desperately trying to keep calm when the steel door opened.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Akira?" She looked up at him in total disbelief.

"Who else could it be?" He replied, a fake smile on his face. Surely, it was him.

"Akira, how could you?" There was bitter sadness in her voice. She had trusted him as a friend. What was the reason for his betrayal?

His unseeing eyes were directed straight at her. "I'm sorry, Yuya, but this is my fate."

His words were so ambiguous that she didn't understand what he was trying to say at all.

"What do you mean? Please tell me." She wanted to hear his reasons. He could still let her go, couldn't he?

"You might as well blame him! This is all his fault!" His face was contorted with sudden anger. He had suddenly transformed from her kind gentle friend to a frightening stranger.

How could she have been so easily deceived? Was everything she knew about him a lie?

His fault? She pondered over his words. There was only one person she knew who could be associated with such a past.

"Is it Kyo? I'm sure he has nothing to do with this." She replied with conviction. She had total faith in Kyo.

Akira laughed hysterically. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but he's got everything to do with this!"

"What are you talking about?" He's lost his mind, she thought frantically.

"Oh, God," He was saying between bursts of laughter, "you've fallen so bad for him that you refuse to acknowledge the truth, even if its staring you right in the face!"

Yuya remained silent, not wanting to provoke him any further.

He kneeled down close to her, pushing her against the wall. He cupped her pale face in his clammy hands.

"You don't have to worry about a thing." He whispered in her ear, his breath touching her lips. "I'll get rid of him and you'll be mine forever." After having his say, he swooped down for a kiss, roughly forcing his lips against hers.

She bit back in retaliation. No one could ever kiss her except for Kyo. She belonged only to him.

"Heh, feisty aren't we." He said as he withdrew from the kiss, dabbing at the spot of blood on the corner of his lip.

"Too bad, things would have gone differently if you have chosen me over him. Now, I have no choice but to end your life." There wasn't a hint of regret in his cold hard eyes.

"It was a mistake to have refused me, Yuya Shina."

The moment he mentioned her name, Yuya felt her body freezing with cold.

Bit by bit, her body was being frozen by ice. She couldn't move her legs anyore. She struggled with all of her strength but it was useless.

Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked at the man she had once called her friend.

"How can you... what are you...?" Her words were left unspoken as she was engulfed by ice. Her body was slowly deteriorating to her death.

"Heh. Everyone's been looking at me that way since the day I was born." He spat out in contempt. The way Yuya looked at him... He had never seen her so afraid. It has always been that way. No one could ever understand.

* * *

_From the moment of his birth, he was damned for life._

_It wasn't that he was born blind. It was because he was cursed._

_The baby born with colorless unseeing eyes will bring about the cold depths of death. That was the prophecy, and sure enough, it came true._

_His mother had died giving birth to him. It was said that she was screaming in agony as he came out from her womb._

_He was hated by the whole village. Even his own father kept him locked up in a cell._

_There he was, trapped in his own world of darkness. He never knew love, never felt how it was to be loved. From the beginning, there had only been hate. Little by little, his heart was consumed with hatred. He wanted revenge badly. He swore on his mother's life that the whole village would pay for his suffering._

_He untapped his powers on the tenth year of his damned existence._

_He escaped from his prison and wreaked havoc throughout the whole village._

_He had killed his father, first of all. In the end, everything was destroyed and everyone was dead. Not a single soul was spared._

_He was left standing there amidst the remains of his village. What was he to do now? It was at that fateful moment that Demon Eyes Kyo came into his life._

_A man's deep voice broke through the eerie silence._

_"Did you do all of this?"_

_Akira's head snapped to the direction where the voice was coming from._

_"Who are you?" He asked, full of distrust._

_"I am Demon Eyes Kyo." The man replied, his voice apathetic. He did not really care what happened to the child. As long as he would be of use to him._

_"What do you want?"_

_"I want you to come with me." The samurai said as he stared at the boy. At first, he thought the boy was staring back at him, but he soon realized that the child was blind. He looked so innocent with his small frail body. What was unnerving, however, was his eyes. It was as if he could suck out your soul with just one look._

_Indeed, he would be useful. He would take the child with him and rear him into a fine swordsman._

_The young boy had a wicked smile on his face. "You're willing to take me even though you know what I'm capable of?"_

_"All the more reason I'm willing to do so."_

_The boy was silent. He didn't expect such an answer from the samurai._

_"Let's go." Without further ado, Kyo started walking in the opposite direction._

_Akira could only hear the samurai's footsteps going farther away._

_Where else could he go? The samurai was the only person willing to take him in. This was his last chance. His only chance._

_"Wait!" The child's shrill voice caught Demon Eyes Kyo's attention. He turned around to see Akira running towards him. It was the first he had seen a child's eyes filled with such fear and desperation._

* * *

Kyo had located Yuya's whereabouts with Sakuya's guidance. She led him to a place similar to the one where he had found Yuya before. 

He had never even thought of the possibility of Akira doing all of this. Did he want revenge that badly? To think that he would stoop so low as to involve an innocent in his personal vendetta.

Kyo recalled the first time he had met Akira. Realization hit him. If Akira could do that to his own village, what more to a stranger like Yuya? It was only then that he truly feared for her life.

"You've finally arrived, Demon Eyes Kyo." A man's voice reverberated throughout the empty space.

"Come out right now!" Kyo bellowed. His eyes were feiry coals of red. His anger was emanating a deathly aura, gradually reviving the demon within him.

"Don't fret, it's just me." Akira answered, appearing before the enraged samurai. His form was the same as of the day before he died. He was just about twenty years old then. Looking at him now, he hadn't aged at all.

"Where is she? Give her back at once!"

"Tsk. Tsk." Akira was shaking his head in mock amusement. "How pitiful that a once famed samurai is now panicking because of a woman. Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

"Stop playing with me, Akira. Tell me where she is!" Kyo had to make sure Yuya was safe first before he could resort to any action.

His former apprentice only smirked at him.

"One thing's for sure. You won't be seeing her ever again."

* * *

Good thing I was able to finish until this part. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for all those who stuck with this story up to now. Thank you very much! Please don't forget to review. And if you guys have any requests or suggestions, feel free to share them with me. 


End file.
